


Pranksters

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lance are pranksters and no one believes they're dating., Keith goes home with Lance for Christmas, Lance's cousin is a jerk, M/M, Modern AU, keith and lance live together, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith and Lance are dating. Have been for two years, so they decide they should probably tell their families. Only problem? They're both known as the pranksters in their families and no one believes them. When Lance brings Keith home for Christmas, it might just change their minds.





	1. I'm Not Lying!

Keith hummed as Lance combed his fingers through his hair, leaning into the touch. They were settled on their couch in their shared apartment, watching a movie that had been long forgotten in favor of snuggling. Keith was currently on top of Lance, who was propped against the arm of the couch.

"You know what we should do?" Keith hummed in response to Lance's words.

"Since we've been together for so long, we should probably tell our families."

Keith lifted his head from Lance's lap to look up at his, "Okay, let's do it."

Lance smiled fondly down at Keith, who smiled back, then dropped his head back down to Lance's lap. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, cuddling on the couch.

**. . . . .**

After their late night discussion, Lance and Keith had decided to call their families to tell them about each other. Keith had chosen to go first, and had put his phone on speaker so Lance could hear as well. He had decided to call his mom first, who would most likely be the most excited.

The phone rang a few times before his mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom! It's Keith."

"Keith, how're you?"

"I'm good, mom. How are you?"

Lance sat and listened as Keith and his mom caught up for a few minutes, playing with the ring on Keith's finger. It was a simple ring, made out of a metal made to look like gold. The thin, rounded bands met and tied together in a knot. Lance had gotten it for Keith on their one year anniversary, and Keith had been practically ecstatic. It was a promise ring, a stand in for an engagement ring, if you will. It meant that even though Lance wasn't asking yet, he would be. Eventually.

After ten minutes of talking about random things, they finally got to the matter at hand.

"So, I actually called for a reason." Lance perked up as Keith sad this.

"I'm not giving you any money, if that's what you want."

Keith gasped in mock offense and put his hand over his chest, even though his mom couldn't see it, "I thought you'd have some more faith in me! I've never been more offended in my life!"

Lance watched Keith smile as his mom laughed on the other side of the line. Lance was _ so gone for this boy. _

"No, mom, I'm not asking for money. Actually, um..." Keith trailed off.

"Come on, Keith. Spit it out."

Keith laughed nervously, "I'm seeing someone."

There were a few beats of silence on the other end, and then Keith's mom broke into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not falling for that one again, Keith! That was convincing, though, so good job."

Lance shot Keith a questioning look, but Keith looked equally confused.

"Mom, I'm serious! His name is Lance and he has brown hair and he's the best thing that ever happened to me and he's sitting with me on the couch right now!"

Keith gestured at Lance to say something, so he spoke up.

"Hello Mrs. Kogane, it's so nice to meet you! Keith's told me all about you."

"Nice try. I know that you're just one of Keith's friends pretending to be his boyfriend." At this, Mrs. Kogane started talking to Keith once more, "Keith, you should know that I wouldn't have fallen for this again. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone, leaving Lance and Keith in stunned silence. Keith was staring in disbelief at his phone, while Lance was staring at Keith.

"Well," Lance finally broke the silence, "That happened."

Keith sighed and finally met Lance's gaze, "I'm sorry about that. I'm kind of known as the goof in my family, and I _ have _pretended to have a boyfriend before. I would've thought that she would've believed me since it's been a while since I pulled anything like that."

"It's okay," Lance reached out to rub Keith's knee, "I'm the prankster in my family, too, so I know how it feels. I've never really done anything _ too _awful, but I did fake a few relationships to stop my parents from bugging my about it." Lance's eyes widened a bit, "Now that I think about it, I don't know if my dad will trust me on this or not."

Keith hummed and started to crawl over to Lance. He got over to Lance and continued until he had his arms on either side of Lance, caging him in. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him in until he was seated comfortably on Lance's lap. Lance rested his chin on the skin beneath Keith's neck, and Keith looked down at Lance.

Keith smiled and hummed contently as Lance began running his hands up and down his sides. Keith moved his arms around Lance's back and used his nose to nudge at Lance's temple. Lance smirked up at him and willingly leaned back a little, giving Keith enough room to duck down and capture Lance's lips. Lance hummed and pressed up against Keith, then moved his hands down to Keith's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the little skin he could reach from where Keith's shirt had ridden up slightly. Neither bothered to deepen the kiss, kept it sweet.

Keith broke off eventually, resting his forehead against Lance's.

"Didn't you have to call your dad to tell him about us?" Keith asked this as he carded his hands through Lance's hair.

Lance leaned into the touch, and looked up at Keith through his eyelashes, "I could. Or, I could take you home with me for Christmas this year and introduce you then?"

Keith's hands stilled, and he stared down at Lance with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Of course. I don't plan on letting go of you any time soon, and I want you to meet them, so why not?"

As Lance finished speaking, Keith laughed out of giddiness, and tackled Lance to the couch, crushing their lips together. Lance laughed, too, and returned the kiss, however awkward it was with them both smiling like idiots.

**. . . . .**

One month later, Lance and Keith were in the car, on their way to Lance's childhood home. Keith had fallen asleep in the front seat, curled up and leaning his cheek onto the seat. He looked so peaceful that Lance had turned off the music, which he almost never did. It was difficult for him to focus on driving in complete silence, but he would do anything for the boy sleeping right next to him.

Lance's family lived a few hours south of Keith and Lance's place, and they hadn't been able to leave until 7 p.m.

They were only fifteen minutes out at this point, and it was almost ten o'clock. Keith was always the first of the two to fall asleep, so Lance wasn't really surprised. 

Lance pulled into the driveway, and turned off the car. He turned to Keith and reached over the center console, running his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith stirred, and Lance moved his hand to rub his cheek.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we're here."

Keith stretched out his limbs and made a noise somewhere between a yawn and a whine. Lance smiled fondly over at him, causing Keith to blush when he opened his eyes. 

Lance climbed out of the car and looked at his old home. It was still exactly as he remembered. 

Lance walked over to Keith's side and helped him out of the car. It was totally not an excuse to wrap his arm around Keith's waist. Totally.

Keith leaned heavily on Lance as he got out of the car, then turned his head towards the front door. All they got was a warning bark before they were both tackled to the ground by Lance's black lab.

Keith was on the ground with Lance hovering over him. Lance was supporting his weight on the hand that was by Keith's head, and the arm that had managed to find its way to the ground next to Keith's waist. The dog was all over them, only leaving once he heard a whistle from the door. Both Lance and Keith looked over, seeing Lance's mom leaning against the doorway. 

Lance smiled and used the hand next to Keith's head to wave, and Keith waved shyly back as well. Lance's mom just shook his head at the pair and called back into the house, announcing their presence. 

Lance watched as his cousins and siblings swarmed out the door, snickering at the boys' compromising position.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a long week.


	2. Keith Meets the McClains

Keith heaved the last of their luggage out of the back of the car. Lance took the bag from his and put it on the ground, then grabbed the other bag that was out. Keith adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and followed Lance into the house. The house was buzzing with activity, with all of Lance's extended family moving around the house. 

"Lance!" Keith and Lance turned toward the voice, only to see a little boy barreling towards them. 

Keith backed away slightly as the boy tackled Lance, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Hey, Silvio! How are you?" Lance said as he slowly managed to pry Silvio off of his.

"I'm good! Mama wants to talk to you though," the way Silvio said this made it seem as though he was sorry for his.

Lance nodded, "Okay. Tell mama that I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm gonna help Keith bring our stuff up to my room." Lance turned around and started walking down the hall before he turned around once again. "That  _ is  _ where we're staying, right?"

Several people confirmed and Lance nodded then grabbed Keith's hand and started tugging his upstairs. Keith adjusted his grip on the bag in his other hand and followed Lance. 

Keith took in his surroundings as they climbed the stairs, looking at all the pictures hung on the wall. He noticed that all the pictures had a bunch of people in them, all of them looking vaguely similar to Lance.

"Hey, how many siblings do you have?" Keith asked curiously as Lance led his down the hallway.

"I have four, but my cousins were always around." Lance reached a door and opened it, turning around and dragging Keith in.

The room had one queen bed pushed against the wall, a desk, a dresser right at the edge of the bed, and a grey, plush carpet in the center. The walls were painted a pale blue color, and there were pictures hung up all around the walls. 

Lance dropped the suitcase and Keith followed his lead, dropping the things he was carrying on the bed. As soon as he had turned around, Lance's arms were around his waist and pulling him in. Keith easily settled into the kiss, tilting his head up slightly and tangling his hands in Lance's hair. Keith broke away, only for Lance to start kissing down his jaw.

"Lance, babe, didn't you have to go talk to your mom?" Lance grunted in reply as he made his way to Keith's neck, kissing up to the skin right under his jaw.

Keith pushed Lance away, and Lance smirked, knowing he had been getting dangerously close to Keith's weak spot. 

"Go talk to your mom. We can make out later," Keith promised as he started pushing Lance to the door.

Lance huffed but relented, "Fine. You should come downstairs and talk to my family, though. They're all probably dying to meet you. I'm convinced that Luis didn't think you were real."

Keith breathed out a soft laugh and stopped pushing Lance, instead moving to stand beside him and link their arms. Lance felt something like pride bloom in his chest as he walked downstairs. Pride that he had managed to score Keith  _ and  _ bring his to Christmas? Yep.

Lance went into the kitchen where his mom presumably was after dropping Keith off in the living room. His mom  _ was  _ there, hovering over a pot of something that smelled  _ amazing _ . God, he'd never get tired of his mom's food. 

"So, Luis said you wanted to see me?" Lance walked up to his mom as he said this, moving to stand beside her.

His mom looked up at his, "Yes, I did. Why did you bring home a friend pretending to be your partner again? I mean, I know I said I wanted you to bring someone home, but I was hoping that you'd actually be dating them."

Lance looked thoroughly betrayed, and scowled at his mom, "Keith and I  _ are dating _ . We have been for some time! I just haven't mentioned him because he only recently came out to his family, and I wanted to be considerate!"

His mom shook his head then turned to him, putting the towel she was using down on the counter, "Fine. You wouldn't mind answering some questions then."

. . . . .

"So, how did you two meet?" Nadia rested her chin on her hands as she questioned Keith.

Keith scratched the back of his neck, "Well, we go to the same college and have a few classes together. The one class we had together all went out together to celebrate the end of midterms, a little over two years ago. Lance had gotten a little tipsy, and asked me out on a date. However, I was  _ equally  _ tipsy, so neither of us remembered it. About a week or so later, in the same class, Lance suddenly shouted 'what', and looked over to me. Apparently someone had told his about what had happened after they asked if we were dating. After class, Lance caught me and told me what had happened. I gave him my number and told his to text me so we could figure out the details of our date." Keith shrugged. "The rest was history."

There was a series of cooing and 'awws' from around the room, and Keith felt his cheeks start to heat up. 

"That's so cute!" Nadia looked off into space dreamily. "God, I wish I could get someone who would do that for me."

Silvio snickered from his spot on the floor, not looking away from the video game he was playing.

"What?" Nadia demanded, turning his full attention to Silvio, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just that you're as likely to find love as a frog."

Nadia gasped, "How could you? My own brother! I am so betrayed."

Luis laughed from where he was seated next to Keith on the couch. "Where did you guys go for your first date?"

Keith paused in thought for a minute, then said, "Well, I had mentioned that I didn't really like going on super fancy dates at some point when we were hanging out in class, so instead of the typical date at a restaurant, we went to an arcade. And then we went to laser tag and  _ destroyed _ the little kids that we were against. It was amazing."

More awwing. And cooing.

Jeez.

"Lance mentioned that you guys are living together? Have you ever thought of getting any pets or anything?" Luis continued questioning him.

"Um, Lance said that he wanted to get a dog or two, but I never had any pets growing up, so I don't really have a strong opinion." 

Luis nodded his head, "Yeah, we always had a bunch of pets growing up."

"Yeah," Silvio chimed in, "there was one point where we each had a fish, Lance had a lizard, Luis had two birds, and Nadia and I each got a cat! It was chaos."

Keith nodded along, though one part was bothering him, "Wait, but Lance always says he hates lizards. It's like the one pet he says he doesn't want."

The family if three went silent.

Until Silvio said, "Dammit! I thought we got you!"

"Silvio! Language!" Luis chided from the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, Lance  _ really  _ made sure you wouldn't mess this up."

Keith narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Wait, do you guys think that we're faking?"

"Yup" "No" "No way!"

Silvio and Luis glared over at Nadia.

"What? he obviously figured it out!" Nadia defended.

Silvio looked like he was about to say something, but it was at that moment that Lance stormed into the room.

"Really guys?  _ Quizzing  _ my boyfriend!" Lance's expression softened as he looked over to Keith, "Did you figure it out already?"

Keith nodded and stood up from the couch, then walked over to Lance, "C'mon, let's go take a drive."

Lance looked like he was about to protest, but he let Keith lead him out the door. Keith grabbed his keys from the key rack by the door, then slipped into the passenger's seat and handed them over to Lance.

Lance started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, then took off, guiding them to some unnamed place. Keith stayed quiet in his seat, only reaching over and resting his hand on top of Lance's.

20 minutes later, they were at some random park, and Lance was swinging dejectedly on one of the swings. They were lucky no one else was there.

"So, why'd you get so mad?" Keith spoke from the other swing, where he was sitting.

Lance sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "It's just that, I love you and they are choosing to ignore that fact in favor of judging me based on something I did  _ once,  _ three years ago! I'm just- you're just really important to me and they're being assholes to you."

Keith smiled over at Lance then got off his swing and walked over to Lance's. Lance stopped swinging and looked up at Keith curiously, then smiled softly up at him. Keith swooped down and kissed Lance's nose quickly then stood back up. Lance flushed and glared at Keith, but it held no real heat.

"Lance, I'm sure your family will eventually come around. And if not, so what! From what I can tell they at least like me, so if they don't believe us, it's on them." 

Lance still wore a slight frown, so Keith sighed and said, "I'm sure that your family will believe us when I come for Easter next year."

Lance's face lit up at that, and he pulled Keith down for a real kiss. The angle was kind of awkward, and both boys were still smiling, but it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter will be up tonight, and will feature an angry Keith, so prepare yourselves. I know I said I'd be uploading the next chapter tomorrow, but I don't think I'll have time to get it up, so it''l be up tonight. Don't forget you can always comment with questions or suggestions for future stories, bye peoples!


	3. Prove It!

Lance pulled back into his old driveway after his slight outburst, feeling much better after spending those few minutes alone with Keith. 

That is, until he saw the cars that hadn't been there when they left.

"Are you kidding me?" Lance said as he waited for Keith to get out of the car.

"What? What's wrong?" Keith said as he walked up to where Lance was standing and put his hand on his arm.

"My cousins are here."

Keith looked over at him, confused.

Lance sighed, "I don't really talk to my cousins that much, and, to put it simply, they're all jerks. Some of them are homophobic, a lot of the guys think they're entitled to whatever women they want, and  _ all  _ of them are horrible influences on each other. The only one’s I like are Nadia and SIlvio, and they’re too young to really hang out with."

Keith sighed, "Well, if they're jerks to us, I'll just cuss them out or something to get them to shut up."

Lance laughed as Keith dragged him inside, causing all heads to turn to them when they walked in. Some of his cousins scoffed, while the trio made moves to walk towards them. 

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." One of Lance's cousins, Matthew, said from his spot on the couch. He was spread out to take up as much room as possible, and was getting a few glares from others.

"Ah, the douche bag's here." Lance glared at Matthew as he said this, and heard Keith trying to stifle snickers from his side. 

Matthew glared right back, but Lance ignored him and went over to his siblings.

"Hey, we're sorry. We didn't mean to make you upset or-" Dave started.

Lance held up a hand to get him to stop talking, "It's alright. I shouldn't have blown up like that, anyway." 

Lance noticed that chatter had started up around them again, and decided that now would be a good time to slip away for a bit, before it was impossible. 

Lance tried to be as sneaky as possible as he dragged Keith up to his room, but it wasn't like people were paying them much attention at the moment anyways. 

As soon as they were in the room, Lance closed the door behind them and pounced on Keith. Keith laughed but accepted the affection, cupping Lance's face between his palms.

Lance used the hands on Keith's waist to guide them back to the bed, twisting them in the process so that Keith was in his lap by the end of it. 

Keith squeaked a little once he was fully seated, but otherwise made no move to get up. Keith shifted his arms so they were resting on Lance's shoulders, then started kissing Lance lazily. Lance's hands were massaging up and down his sides, causing his to relax even more into the touch. 

Lance started laying down, and Keith followed him. Lance’s hands moved to his thighs, keeping him in place on his lap. Lance’s hands massaged into Keith’s thighs, and his tongue ran along the seam of his lips. Keith moaned softly into Lance, basically melting into Lance.

Lance was just about to flip Keith and pin him underneath him to get some more of those beautiful sounds when the door to his room burst open.

Luis started talking before he fully registered the scene in front of him, "Hey, mama just wanted to kno- ooH MY GOD!" 

Luis bolted out of the doorway, leaving the two boys alone in their embarrassment.

"Well, at least they will now we aren't faking now." Keith spoke from his spot on Lance's lap.

Lance groaned and ducked his head into the crook of Keith's neck, "I'll never be able to look at him again!"

Keith just laughed softly and ran his fingers through Lance's hair, successful calming him down. Lance sighed and nuzzled into his neck, using his hands that were still on Keith's side to pull them flush together. Keith hummed and continued stroking his hair, allowing Lance to calm down completely before they would have to go and face his family. 

**. . . . .**

Luis rushed down the stairs and into the living room where most of his family was. Everyone seemed to notice his scarred expression and most conversation stopped. All eyes followed Luis as he ran into the living room, sat down on the floor, pulled up his knees, and buried his head in them.

"Um, Dad? You alright there?" Nadia spoke from the couch with an edge of uncertainty. 

Luis looked up, then spoke in a hushed tone, "I just walked in on Keith and Lance making out. They are  _ definitely  _ not faking." 

Luis's mom spoke up first, "Are you positive it wasn't staged or anything?"

Luis shuddered, "Keith was in Lance's  _ lap, mama.  _ Lance had his tongue down Keith’s throat! I didn't even knock or anything before I went in! And Lance looked so genuinely shocked that there's no way that was fake."

"Okay, well, I guess we should stop bothering them now."

At that point, they heard the soft footsteps coming down the stairs, all of them turning to see. Keith and Lance had intertwined their fingers, and Keith was slightly resting his head on Lance's shoulders.

Once again, Lance's mom was the first to say anything, "I'm sorry, to both of you. It is clear to us now that you two are in fact in a relationship and aren't faking. We're all sorry that we have been so rude to you."

Lance smiled and was about to thank his mother, when Matthew suddenly spoke up.

"Are we, though? I mean, I'm still not convinced that they're actually together. I wouldn't put it past Lance to kiss one of his friends just to get us off his back. Besides, they're both boys, so Lance can probably just brush it off as them being friends."

Lance was about to fire back, but Keith beat his to it, "You know, I can see why Lance doesn't like you now. You're an asshole and a jerk and you're just looking for something to cause problems. Also, Lance is one of the most honest and loyal people I have ever met, and he would  _ never  _ do anything like that just for an act. And being able to just brush it off as being friends? What the hell is that about? Just because we're both boys doesn't mean that our relationship is any less valid than others. Also, I'm hella gay, so no, it wasn't just 'boys being boys'." 

Keith sucked in a breath once he was done and glared at Matthew, who looked like a deer in headlights. Frankly, all of the family did. None of them had expected Keith to blow up like that, even Lance was a little shocked. he was more proud, though, and anyone could see that just by taking one look at his.

Matthew recovered and started glaring back again, "Fine. If you two really are together, then who's the top?"

there were a few gasps around the room, and scandalized looks being thrown at Matthew, but Keith and Lance held their ground.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lance responded, "Me."

Matthew scowled and got off his seat, "Well then, if you two  _ are  _ together, which you aren't, then you probably won't appreciate me doing this." 

Matthew stopped just in front of Keith, then put his arm around his waist. Keith glared even harder up at him and Lance basically growled at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Matthew?" Lance was trying very hard at this point to not punch Matthew in the face.

"I'm flirting, what does it look like I'm doing?" Matthew then turned his attention to Keith, "Hey there, sweet cheeks. How about you and I go somewhere a little more  _ private,  _ and I'll remind you just how great a man's love can be?"

"How about you move your arm in the next five seconds or I beat the shit out of you?" Keith was fuming, and some of the family actually flinched at his words.

"Feisty, I like it. Now how about we-"

"Five." Keith started his countdown and began planning his move in his head.

"Nice try, I know you won-"

"Four." Lance started inching closer.

"You aren't gonna actually hurt me, are you?"

"Three." Matthew's arm tightened on Keith's waist.

"Even if you try, there's no way-"

"Two." Both boys clenched their hands into fists.

"-you could actually hurt me. I mean, come on! You're just a tiny little twink. How could you hurt me?"

Keith narrowed his eyes, "One." 

Just as Lance landed a solid punch to the right side of his face, Keith brought his knee up and hit him squarely on the groin. 

Matthew toppled over in pain and released his hold on Keith. Lance rushed over to his and ran his hands over his sides, trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Lance looked down to Keith with concern.

"I'm fine, Lance." Keith reached up his hands and cupped Lance's face, pressing their foreheads together and planting a gentle kiss to the tip of Lance's nose.

After that, the entire family, including Matthew, left them alone and allowed them to enjoy their holiday break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this mini series. I'm sorry I didn't upload this last night, but I completely forgot. If you have any suggestions for any more stories you wanna see, comment them because I'm kind of at a block right now. Anyways, thanks for reading, bye peoples!


	4. Epilouge

Keith yawned and stretched, opening his eyes slightly. He sat up once he realized the lack if another body next to him. The spot was still warm, so Lance couldn't have been gone long, and Keith heard bustling downstairs. Keith glanced over the time, saw it was seven o'clock (an ungodly time), and flopped back down into bed. 

It was their fourth day at the McClain house, and things had finally settled down. It was also Christmas, so Keith was surprised Lance hadn't come upstairs to wake him up yet.

Just then a certain McClain burst through the door and jumped on Keith, saying, "Merry Christmas, babe!"

Speak of the devil.

Keith groaned and reached up, then pulled Lance down to the bed. Lance laughed and came down willingly, cuddling into Keith's chest. Keith sighed and buried his nose in Lance's hair, humming contentedly when Lance wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Morning," Lance said as he popped his head up so he was resting his chin on Keith's chest.

"Mornin'." Keith yawned as he said this, making Lance smile.

"You plan on getting up anytime soon?" Lance shifted so that he was hovering over Keith.

"Nope. You won't see me 'til at least nine." Keith threw his arms around Lance's neck, rubbing his thumb over Lance's neck. 

"Hm," Lance resting his weight on his forearms so his nose was brushing against Keith's, "Would you possibly like some company for the next two hours, then?"

Keith smiled up at Lance, "I guess I could deal with that."

Lance smiled down at him and closed the distance between them, Keith recognizing the faint taste of cinnamon on his lips. Ever since Keith had told Lance that he didn't like mint and wouldn't kiss him after he brushed his teeth, Lance switched to the cinnamon toothpaste Keith uses. Keith thought it was endearing. 

Lance lowered his full weight onto Keith, dragging his hand up Keith sides and stroking his skin. Keith melted into a puddle on the bed and ran his hands through Lance's hair, massaging his scalp. Lance pulled away and kissed all over Keith's face, making the latter giggle. Lance pulled back to place one last peck on Keith's lips, then flopped down next to him. Keith turned so that he and Lance were face to face. Keith sighed and scooted down to bury his face in the crook of Lance's neck.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him in flush, causing Keith to curl into Lance's warmth. Keith was a few seconds from drifting off again when he heard Lance whisper, "This is what Christmas should be like."

**. . . . .**

Keith cracked open his eyes and stretched for the second time that morning, except this time there was the sleeping figure of Lance next to him. He smiled at gently brushed Lance's bangs out of his face, trying not to rouse him from sleep. Keith smiled and cuddled down into the warmth that was Lance, and was perfectly content to fall back asleep, he still had half an hour left anyways.

That is, until the door to their room gently opened to reveal Luis standing in the doorway. Keith propped himself up on his elbow and waved at him, and Luis smiled and walked into the room. He looked over to see the still sleeping Lance, then mouthed at Keith, _watch this._

Keith watched as Luis got an ice cube out of his cup and shoved it down Lance's shirt. The reaction was instant.

"Dios mio eso es frio!" Lance shouted and shot up from the bed. He scrambled to get the ice cube out of his shirt as he spun around to look at Luis with a face of betrayal. Keith was dying of laughter on the bed behind him. 

Luis burst out laughing and dashed out of the room, spinning around the hallway and bounding down the stairs. Lance finally got the ice cube out of his shirt and threw it across the room, then jumped out of bed to chase after Luis.

"Luis you're dead!"

Keith finally managed to calm his laughter and decided that sleeping was a fruitless dream now anyways. He got up and twisted his leggings back to where they were supposed to be, then grabbed one of Lance's hoodies from their suitcases. He padded down the stairs, walking past the living room where Silvio and Nadia were tearing through their stockings, and into the kitchen to search for coffee.

He saw Matthew sitting at the kitchen table, who immediately got up and walked out of the room with his tail between his legs. Ever since the big blow up Keith had, Matthew had been avoiding him like the plague. Keith took pride in knowing that Matthew was positively terrified of him. 

Rosa turned around from the stove and smiled at Keith.

"Merry Christmas, honey. Luis wake you up, too?" Rosa poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Keith, who took it gratefully.

"Nah, I was already up. Lance though..." Keith trailed off as he sipped his coffee, noting that Rosa had made it just the way he likes it. After staying with them for a few days, Rosa had learned what Keith likes, including his coffee. 

Rosa chuckled, "Yeah, I know. They came running past here a few seconds ago."

Keith went to stand by Rosa and leaned on the counter, breathing in the delicious smells of breakfast. Rosa looked over and smiled when she saw the hoodie Keith was wearing.

"You know, that was Lance's _favorite _hoodie before he left. I honestly can't believe he's letting you wear it."

Keith flushed and tried to stutter out a reply, but was saved when Lance and Luis walked in, laughing and talking about something.

"Well," Rosa turned to Keith, "seems like they made up."

Keith chuckled and watched Lance as he walked over to him. Keith put his coffee down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck at the same time Lance wrapped his around Keith's waist. He leaned his forehead on Keith's and pulled him in for a slow, lazy kiss. Keith melted into it and into Lance, closing all the distance between them.

Lance pulled away and whispered in their shared space, "Merry Christmas, babe."

Keith smiled, "Merry Christmas, love."

Before Lance had time to dwell on the pet name Keith so rarely uses, Silvio and Nadia ran into the room.

"Uncle Keef! Uncle Lance!" Keith and Lance pulled away from each other and looked down at the kids. "Mom said we can't open presents until everyone's in the living room so let's _go!_" 

Keith laughed and grabbed his coffee, following the kids out of the kitchen, with Lance trailing behind. 

Keith sat down on the couch and Lance sat as close as humanly possible to him without crushing him. Keith cuddled into his side and kissed his cheek, causing Lance to turn and kiss Keith's nose. Keith flushed and his his face in Lance's shoulder, while Lance went to stroke his hair.

Silvio and Nadia sat in the center of the room, tearing off wrapping paper and bowling through their gifts. Keith smiled fondly. This year was turning out to be a pretty good Christmas.

**. . . . .**

Lance and Keith laid on the couch, with Keith on Lance's chest. The rest of Lance's family had gone out to the store, but Keith and Lance had opted to finally get some alone time. And they were currently using that time to nap. 

Lance's black lab came padding in from where he had been sleeping in the kitchen to where Keith and Lance were sleeping. He jumped up by their legs and settled down, sufficiently rousing both from sleep. Lance groaned at the weight on his legs and Keith looked down to see what it was. Once he figured out they weren't in danger, he flopped back down onto Lance's chest. Lance rubbed Keith's sides, causing the latter to rest his chin on Lance and look up at him. Lance smiled and used his hold on Keith to gently pull him up, then kissed him languidly. Keith sighed into the kiss and brought his hands up to cup Lance's face. 

Lance pulled away and smiled fondly up at Keith, then whispered, "God I love you so much."

Keith smiled down at him. "I love you, too."

Lance beamed up at him and pulled Keith down to his chest, content to nap until his family got home.

And frankly, Keith was, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what! I'M NOT DEAD!!! I know that I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry for that. This week I've actually had some down time because I've been sick all week. I've been super freaking busy, marching band season is in full swing, and my girlfriend's been going through some stuff. I hope you enjoyed this little epilogue, and I hope you enjoyed this series! I really liked this series, and I'm sorry this epilogue took so long to come out. If you have any suggestions or questions for me, feel free to comment them! Bye peoples!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the start of this mini series! I have already written all of the chapters, and they are set to post one after another over the next two days. I quite like this little story, and I hope you will too. See you guys in the next chapter, bye peoples!


End file.
